


The Person I Am Tonight

by dontstudywritenovels



Series: Twinflames [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Caught, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, michonne finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstudywritenovels/pseuds/dontstudywritenovels
Summary: " “Get out.” She sneered towards the taller man, and Carl was glad that for once Negan complied, but, of course, not without throwing a comment about next time over his shoulder. Michonne took a careful step towards the brunette, hand coming to rest on Carl’s face, the myriad of hues still evident on his cheeks. "orMichonne finds out that Carl lied about Enid being his soulmate





	The Person I Am Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by F. Scott Fitzgerald's Tender Is the Night (all his poetry is rlly nice you should read it, just saying)

Carl spent an unhealthy amount of time pondering the idea of color around him. Mostly it came out when he was trying to decipher which touch led to which rush of hues on his skin (and admittedly when he was with Negan), but sometimes, like now, he couldn’t help but to study the sky above him. His head was leaned against a fallen tree trunk, body spread out against the pine covered floor, Enid sitting beside him.

 

He turned his attention away from the sight of long tree branches and grey-blue skies to look at her. She stared back through the corner of her eyes, no longer looking at the crumpled comic book in her hands.

 

He got the sense that she would never bring the topic in mind to light, audibly anyway. He moved to sit back up, carelessly rubbing the dirt from his palms as he did. Maybe he didn’t love Enid, didn’t hold any romantic feelings or intentions, but he still admired her, respected her. She was different, less dramatic than his dad, more understanding too. Quiet, but thoughtful.

 

“Thank you, for, uh, not asking.” It was good enough, not very well thought out, but it got the point across. She studied him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders slightly.

 

“I’m curious, but you seem pretty torn up about it,” She admitted. He looked down at the forgotten comic in her hands for a moment.

 

“My dad thinks it’s you.” He brought a knee up, resting his head on the joint, neck still turned to face her.

 

“Ah, okay. He can think what he wants. I won’t tell him otherwise, I mean, if you don’t want me to."

 

“Thanks.” He nodded. He nibbled his fingernail for a moment, eyebrow creased. It was nice to know that he still had her at his side, someone to count on for this. It was also nice that she didn’t intend to make him share who it actually was.

 

Negan would be coming today, Carl would begrudgingly admit that he did in fact count the days, but it was more so they would be prepared rather than _anything_ else. Carl knew Negan would make some excuse for him to visit the Sanctuary again, it was getting easier to lie to his father.

 

Anything they _usually_ pulled off was better than this, their lips crashed together, rough hands were pulling up his shirt, fingertips running up and down his spine. Carl huffed out a laugh as Negan picked him up, his legs easily hooking around the savior’s back as he was set down onto the sink’s counter.

 

Carl ran his hands through the short tufts of salt and pepper hair, Negan’s lips beginning to cascade down his neck and along his jaw, tugging the skin as he went. Soft moans left the younger’s lips as Negan paused at a particular spot -rolling the skin lightly between his teeth. The game they were playing was dangerous, his dad was busy moving crates into Negan’s truck, but they both knew he was rushing to finish the job, never liking to leave Negan unattended while the saviors were in Alexandria.

 

Carl pushed away the fingers that were beginning to slip into his jeans, chuckling as Negan grumbled in protest.

 

“We don’t have _that_ much time.” Placing a hand on Negan’s cheek he pulled the elder into another kiss, this one much mose chaste than its predecessors.

 

Both men shuffled out of the first floor bathroom soon after, Carl glaring at Negan when he realized the elder hadn’t bothered to lock the door. Carl was too busy staring at the coy smirk Negan was holding to notice Michonne presence until it was too late.

 

Michonne stood there gaping at the two, hand clenched around the door frame adjacent to the bathroom they had been holed up in.

 

“Michonne, wait-”

 

“Get out.” She sneered towards the taller man, and Carl was glad that for once Negan complied, but, of course, not without throwing a comment about next time over his shoulder. Michonne took a careful step towards the brunette, hand coming to rest on Carl’s face, the myriad of hues still evident on his cheeks.

 

Her teeth were clenched, jaw heavy in its set as she examined his face. Shaking her head, she pulled her touch away and Carl grimaced at the silence.

 

“Rick can’t know,” She whispered. Her eyes were still wide, confused, but accepting of the sudden event. Carl nodded immediately, head bobbing. “This never happened, and Carl-” She took his jaw in hand, making their eyes meet, “-it can’t happen again.” Carl froze, eye not daring to look away, but not giving her an answer either.

 

“Carl,” She pleaded.

 

“I can’t-” He cut himself off, pushing away from her grasp. Hands smoothing down his flannel for something to do.

 

“He killed Glenn.” She was angry now, fists curling.

 

“We’ve all killed people.” He swallowed, teeth gritting in his own frustration. She looked shocked, like suddenly realizing he was serious, that he was protecting Negan, _defending_ him.

 

“Look, we both agree we can’t tell my dad-”

 

“I don’t know anymore, Carl. I didn’t know you were, being soulmates with _him_ is one thing, but accepting it is another.” Michonne looked away suddenly, conflicted. “I, I won’t tell him for now. Not with everyone here, and how unstable he is. But I will tell him.”

 

Carl nodded, he could accept that. He just needed time to figure something out. Carl startled as the front door opened, erupting the tense aura him and Michonne had been condensed to. Rick sighed as he closed the door behind him.

 

“They’re finally leaving.” The eldest Grimes looked up at the two, sensing something, he asked, “What’s going on?” Both seemed to break at the question, putting on easy smiles and fake personas.

 

“Just caught Carl sneaking in through the back door.” Michonne looked suggestively at Rick, a smirk playing on her lips. Rick laughed, easy despite the tension outside. Walking up to his son, Rick can easily spot the dash of color on his face and exposed forearms. Different pinks and blues, but Rick’s eyebrows raised in surprise at a particular spot of dark purple along his son’s jaw.

 

Carl blushes red at the laugh, hand moving to cover the spot from the eyes on him, analyzing him. Rick ruffled his hand through Carl’s hair affectionately, not noticing the venom in Michonne’s brown eyes.

 

“You guys are being safe, right?” Rick teases, and Carl tenses at the possible double meaning. Was he being careful? Not really, the scene in the bathroom showed that easily enough. He was being reckless, he was playing with fire-

 

Carl only scoffed, “Yeah, of course I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> “I don't ask you to love me always like this but I ask you to remember. Somewhere inside of me there will always be the person I am tonight.” -my boi Fitz
> 
> I LIVE OFF COMMENTS AND KUDOS BTW


End file.
